


Morning Kisses

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frat Boy Shiro, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You wake up next to a frat boy you met at a party. He doesn't kick you out of his bed. In fact, he wants you to stay a little longer.





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/champagneshiro/status/956727497814626305) and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Wish I met more boys like Shiro in college :/
> 
> Thanks again to [Kelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet) for beta reading!

You wake up to a warm bed that isn’t your own.

It’s a second of disorientation, but because you only had one shitty beer and a single jello shot last night, that second passes quickly you begin to remember what happened without any trouble. The hulking form next to you wasn’t drinking, either. If your memory serves you right, he (Shiro? You’re pretty sure that’s his name) found you sulking out in the backyard of the frat house when you weren’t feeling the party. Some sweet talk and heart-to-heart later, you found yourselves making out on a porch swing and then taking it upstairs to his bedroom.

Strangely enough, it’s nothing exciting as you blink some of the sleep away and take a look around. As the president (is that what they’re called in Greek life?) of his fraternity, his quarters are humble. There’s a filled whiteboard calendar off to one side of the room next to his desk. On top of that lies a stack of textbooks, his Macbook, and a pencil-filled coffee mug with his fraternity name printed across it. A black-and-white picture of some smiling man who’s probably dead now hangs over the desk and that’s when you turn away to get one glance at the floor before closing your eyes again. There aren’t any stray clothes strewn about other than the ones you both so eagerly took off last night, nor are there empty beer cans or takeout boxes or rolling paper. As far as you’re concerned, he’s got his shit together. You assume you got that impression last night as well, otherwise you wouldn’t be naked in bed with him right now.

Just as sleep is about to take you under again, Shiro turns over with a soft grunt and puts a hand on your waist. That’s right; he’s a handsy kind of guy, wanting to feel every dip and curve of your body and admiring every single part with a little kiss or a bite or a few words that get you hot. It took forever (might have taken longer than the actual fucking), but  _ god _ it was worth it. Bashfully, you turn your face into the pillow and grunt back.

“Hey you,” Shiro mumbles, his voice deeper and ragged and  _ so close _ to your ear. He says your name. “That was it, right?”

You nod, eyes still closed. “Mhm. And, um...you’re Shiro?”

“Yeah.” He gently squeezes your waist and encourages you to move closer. God, he’s warm. You don’t remember the last time you’ve slept next to someone who resembles a furnace. “Had fun last night?”

Oh boy, here it comes. Comfort has consumed you and now it’s reality’s turn to digest and spit you back out into a life of disappointment. You shouldn’t have judged him by his room and those nice things he said about you. Bracing for the worst, you slowly open your eyes and nod again. He’s looking back at you, half-lidded gray eyes having no business in being so attractive and soft. You let the moment pass and you nod again. “But I guess you want me to go now?”

“Why would I want you to do that?”

That softness in his eyes turns to sadness and you have no idea if you’re dreaming right now. Maybe it’s because you two still don’t know each other that well and you haven’t seen Shiro in an uglier light, but this is a better-case scenario. Not best by your standards, but this is far from the worst thing to happen to you post-sleeping with a stranger. And you’re making this conclusion by just the  _ look _ in his eyes. 

His question also catches you off-guard. “Er, well, you know. I’m a stranger in your bed. And...it’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“I—” you pause and allow your brain to actually do its job in the morning, “do  _ you _ think it’s weird?”

He smiles. “I asked you first.”

“Technically,  _ I _ asked you first.” There you go. Banter in the morning. The result is a wider smile and you both conclude that it isn’t weird with quiet laughter. Moving so that you’re flush with his bare chest, you peck his lips. The remnants of your conversation with him now come to the forefront and you say, “Thanks for last night. And for not kicking me out of your bed.”

“You’re welcome.” Shiro comes in for another kiss, one with more thanks and depth than your dinky smooch. “Do you want to stay a little bit longer?”

More uhhs come out of your mouth. In your defense, it’s early. “Maybe? What, are you planning to make breakfast for me or something?”

“I can do that,” he says to your surprise. The hand on your waist starts to move slowly, brushing up and down your skin until it comes up to your chest, just under your breasts. “I was thinking I could do that thing I promised you last night but we both fell asleep before I could do it.”

“What are you— _ oh _ .” You blush and instinctively clench your thighs together, then hold his wrist loosely. “Yeah. We can do that. I want you to.”

“Okay. Because if I remember correctly,” he kisses you again and gently pushes you to your back, shifting ever so slowly on top of you, “you said something about other people not doing it right.”

Last night’s conversation—and Shiro’s dick resting right on top of your pelvis—wakes you up some more in the best way possible. You think you ranted last night about past partners, how they couldn’t find your clit or just used their fingers until they got tired. Shiro was very much willing to show you how it’s done, but the two of you were so beat after round 1 and a socially exhausting party that you both went right to sleep. Now’s the time to pick up where you two left off.

You pull him in for another kiss, all the while he reaches down to spread your thighs and slide two fingers up and down your pussy. It’s no problem getting wet this early in the morning (or afternoon, however long you slept). Somewhere in your subconscious, you were thinking about this, anticipating it and preparing all your hormones to heat you up. 

Shiro pulls back and starts his descent beneath the covers, stopping at the little angle between your neck and shoulder for a quick kiss to the mark he left there. While two of his fingers tease you, his other hand studies your body once more, lazy strokes up your sides and over your nipples like you’re some kind of canvas waiting to be painted. A small whimper and a sigh, and Shiro leaves you breathless when he ducks out of your sight to move lower.

His kisses make a line from your chest to your bellybutton with kisses. Your legs easily fall open for him, your pussy soaked by the time he kisses up your thighs and the tip of his nose nudges your clit.

And when he gives you that first lick, you already know that he’ll be better than anyone who’s ever done this to you.

Like you’re a delicacy, Shiro laps you up in long, slow strokes, kissing your pussy in between his meal. You can’t help but twitch and clutch the sheets, your breaths more labored and shaky as his licks become more fluid and purposeful. Your body shoots from warm to burning, your nerves lighting up like a Christmas tree and leaving your hips squirming every time he focuses on your clit and sucks.

You don’t know what you’ve done in your life to deserve head  _ this _ fucking good. So good, your eyes widen up at the ceiling and you have to close them again to make sure you aren’t dreaming. So good, you moan “don’t stop” like those actresses in bad porn. So good, you reach under the covers to grab a hold of his hair and press his face closer. He sucks your clit harder, harder, and by the time he presses two fingers in you and plays curls up to your g-spot like he’s beckoning you to come, you could swear you’ve reached the stars and you won’t come down.

Without being so loud you’ll wake the other boys in the house, you come on Shiro’s tongue, gripping his hair tightly and trying not to buck so much into his mouth you’ll give him a nosebleed. He gladly cleans you up, continuing to eat you out as the aftershocks of your orgasm ride through you and you relax once again in his bed. As you breathe heavily, you push the covers down far enough to expose Shiro between your legs, who comes up and crawls back to hover over you with his own heavy breaths. You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck so he can give you a kiss that allows you to taste yourself. Not bad when it’s on his tongue. You don’t kiss him for too long since he still needs to catch his breath. Instead, you keep his eyes on him and run your fingers down his chest, down his oh-so-defined abdomen, between the star tattoos on his hips to take a hold of his cock. 

In another act that surprises you, Shiro takes your hand and shakes his head. “It’s okay, babe. I’m good for now.”

His smile is sickeningly sweet; there’s no way he could be lying to you. He lets you go and the two of you relax in bed again after cleaning up briefly. You curl up to his side once more while he holds you. Given the odd situation where you  _ don’t _ have to return the favor, you have to ask the obvious, “You were into that, right?”

He laughs. “Of course I was. I don’t need to have a boner to know that was hot.”

“You’re insanely endearing for a president of...what is this frat again? Alpha Beta Beta?”

“Alpha Alpha Beta,” he corrects. “Dedicated to building trustworthy leaders and respected gentlemen of modern society.”

You giggle. “And you’re doing this through...binge drinking and noise complaints?”

“Hey,” Shiro grunts, and you wordlessly apologize with a kiss he gladly accepts, “I can tell you all about the pillars of our brotherhood over breakfast. Unless you’d like to talk about something else?”

“Hmm.” Pretending to think about your options, you find his hand to hold. “I’d love to hear all about it over breakfast. Would your frat brothers mind me sticking around for this long?”

“Even if they did, there’s no way any of them would be awake at this hour after last night. As far as I’m concerned, you and I can spend the whole morning together.”

Your turn slightly, gazing into his eyes once more before smiling warmly. “I’d like that very much.”

After last night and this morning, you can confidently conclude that Shiro’s a catch you aren’t going to drop easily. You make a mental note to exchange numbers with him later on, as well as a potential date so you can give him a gift like the one he gave you this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Momo's smut lesson of the day: your partners don't necessarily need to get off every time sexy stuff happens. Sometimes, they just want to see you happy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Shiro's star tattoos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
